


BOOK ONE: INFINITY GIRL IS BORN

by Zodia



Series: Infinite Hero AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Got inspired one night watching Marvel Infinity War, I have no regrets, I've been reading a lot of Female Midoriya stories lately, M/M, op deku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia
Summary: She was abandoned for not having a quirk. The rules of the world stated simply that those who had a quirk would amount to something while those who didn’t would be nothing more than a grain of sand, but it’s the sands of time where Infinity is born.
Series: Infinite Hero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue: The emerge

**Author's Note:**

> My other MHA X Marvel Story; Lady Miracle is being put on hold after I inspiration to write this AU. This book is going to be shorter compared to the others. Still not sure how many books I am going to do, but right now I am thinking about doing at least three books (counting this one) for this series. Comments are going to moderated because not that I dont want your feed back (if you liked it, you have suggestions to help, or just simple criticism) but there is always that one person in the comments that is really brutal with their criticism. Not trying to call anyone out but some people can be just brutal. So I have moderated the comments as mentioned earlier. Also this AU may not make a lot of sense at some points but I tried really hard to make all cohesive.

Today was to be an exciting day. After she had turned four years old, she was supposed to manifest a quirk. It hadn’t appeared yet so, her mother set up an appointment with the Quirk Specialist to help discover her quirk. Izumi was practically bouncing off the walls. Today she was going to get her quirk and be one step closer to being a hero.

“Come on mommy let’s go!” Izumi said jumping up and down. “Is Uncle Mirai going to meet us there?” She asked.

Her mother, Inko, sighed. “Sadly, he can’t make it. He’s got a lot of work he as to do. But he promised that he come see us after work, okay?”

“Yay!” Izumi cheered pumping her fist into the air. Inko giggled at the cheerfulness of her daughter. Such a beautiful little angel. Inko helped her daughter get her shoes on and they left the apartment afterwards. Izumi followed her mother while keeping an eye out for heroes who might be patrolling the area on the lookout for trouble.

////

“I am terribly sorry.” Said the Quirk Specialist. “But your daughter doesn’t have a quirk. Her body wasn’t able to manifest a quirk.” Izumi felt her whole world shatter. Her mother began asking if it must have been a mistake that the machine must have scanned wrong, but the Specialist nodded his head in disagreement and explained that Izumi’s body couldn’t manifest a quirk because it was too weak. Izumi was crying a river at this point as she followed her mother outside the office.

“M—Mommy…” She reached out for her mother’s support.

“Don’t touch me!” Snapped her mother jerking a few feet away from her. Izumi looked frightened and confused. What was going on? Why was her mother behaving like this. “I should have never listened to him.” She began to say. “Get lost freak!” She barked.

“B—But M—Mom—,”

“I am not your mother!” Inko snapped loudly making Izumi cower from her. What was she talking about? Of course, she was her mother. Why was she saying that? Inko began to walk off and Izumi went to follow her. She was able to follow her mother up to the park despite her mother having longer legs. However, Inko turned back sharply and pushed Izumi away making her fall backward. “I have **no daughter**.” She said then vanished leaving Izumi there crying. When Izumi looked up, she couldn’t see her mother anymore.

“Mommy? Mommy?” Izumi called out standing up. “Mommy, where are you? Mommy!” Izumi looked around. She had no idea where she was and kept searching for any sign of her mother. No luck. She tried looking out for heroes who might be willing to help her, however there wasn’t a single hero insight. Izumi fell to her knees tired from all the walking and broke down. She cried and cried until her throat hurt. Where was she now? There was no sun in sky, and it was deadly cold. Noticing an alleyway Izumi took a peek seeing if anyone was there. There didn’t seem like anyone, so she walked down the alley and looked around for something to eat and something to use to keep warm. She found an empty box that was freshly dumped with papers inside. She climbed inside the box and got comfortable maybe tomorrow she could find her mother and something to eat.

////

Izumi woke to a chiming sound coming from deeper in the alley. The rats, and stray animals from deeper in came running. They all seemed to be scared of something. Izumi got out of the box her curiosity getting the better of her. She walked deeper into the alley as if she was begin called by the chime. She reached a dead end but saw a small white light flicking in the wall of the dead end. Standing about a foot away from the flickering white light it got smaller making her jump back slightly. Had she scared it? The little dot moved around a little like a firefly. When she moved closer it moved back. 

“It’s okay.” She said. “I won’t hurt you.” She reached out to the tiny little dot of light. She grabbed it and held it in her palm. “See? I’m not so bad.” The tiny dot suddenly jumped and hit Izumi in the forehead she didn’t even get to scream as the pain caused her to immediately black out. But she could still hear around her.

**“Is everyone okay?”**

**“Oh, we’re just fine Cap. Can’t you tell?”**

**“What the hell happened Stark!?”**

**“Believe it or not I don’t know!”**

**“Well that’s great!”**

**“Shut it Quill.”**

**“Oh god! Kid you okay?”**

**“Is she alive?”**

**“She’s breathing, hang in there little lady.”**

**“I had FRIDAY call a Quinjet it’s on its way.”**

**“Strange?”**

**“She’s suffered a concussion to the head, and looks like—hold on…”**

**“What?”**

**“Look!”**

**“I—Is she…”** Izumi didn’t get to hear what the voice said next. It drowned out and Izumi felt herself full deeper into darkness.


	2. Chapter one: Explaining Infinity

She wasn’t sure how long she had been out. But when she came to, she woke to find herself in some kind of hospital. She looked around seeing an older looking man with short blond hair sleeping in the chair beside her. Who was he? Was she supposed to know him? She took another look around hoping to see something familiar. She felt a stinging pain in her head making her whimper. The soft whimper she made quickly awoke the sleeping man from his sleep.

“Strange! Bruce!” He called over his shoulder then grabbed her hand. “Hey, it’s okay Little Lady. I got you.”

“W—Who are you?” She asked meekly.

“My name is Steve.” He said. “Steve Rodgers.” That name didn’t found like he was from Japan. It sounded American. He was speaking English and so was she. Wait, _she as speaking **English**_!? She had never even learned English! She had always been above average at school even for her age, already at kindergarten level once the halfway mark through pre-school came up, but speaking English? Never in her wildest dreams. So, how was she doing it?

“Hello there.” Smiled a man with white hair along his sideburns. “My name is Dr. Steven Strange. Can you tell me your name?”

“I—Izumi M—Midoriya.” She answered still shocked by how well she was speaking another language.

“Nice to meet you Miss Midoriya.” He smiled comfortingly. “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

Izumi took a moment and thought really hard, “I…” Her head stung in pain as she tried to recall what happened but was unable to.

“It’s okay Little Lady,” Steve said. “Don’t force yourself.”

“What do the readings say Bruce?” Dr. Strange asked looking toward another man.

“She’s stable for the moment. There’s no telling what could happen if she’s provoked.” Bruce said. Izumi looked at him confused then looked at Dr. Strange.

“Dr. Strange what is he talking about? I did I do something wrong?”

“No, Miss Midoriya.” He said then sighed, “It’s hard to explain so I need to listen very carefully, alright?”

“O—Okay…”

“There was an explosion and we were caught in it.” Dr. Strange explained then continued, “And so where you when we came to. You had been injured pretty bad, but your body began healing on its own.” Was he saying that she had a superpower? No, that couldn’t be right. The other doctor said that she was too weak to have one.

“But the doctor said I didn’t have a quirk. He said my body was too weak to have one.” Izumi said.

“A quirk?” Strange asked confused. Izumi looked at him confused. He didn’t know what a quirk was. How did he not know?

“It’s another way of saying “superpower”.” She told them.

“Well sometimes a superpower, or quirk, wakes up when it wants to.” Steve interjected with a smile.

“And turns out you also ended up absorbing the power that caused the explosion.” Strange explained his features growing serious. Izumi took the time to process what he had said. She had the ability to self-heal, and she had absorbed the power that caused the explosion. A self-healing quirk and an absorbent quirk? 

“I have two quirks now?” She asked.

“You’re a smart one.” Dr. Strange compliment. “And yes, you do have another power which is where things get more complicated.” He sighed.

“Complicated?” Izumi titled her head even more confused than before.

“Your body had absorbed immense cosmic power, which realistically you shouldn’t have survived that. But thanks, your healing factor you managed to pull through.” Dr. Strange explained as simply as he could. Izumi looked at him not noticing that there was a soft yellow glow coming from her head. Just what was he so afraid to tell her?

_“This is more difficult then I thought. How the hell am I supposed to tell this kid that she absorbed some of the cosmic power belonging to the six infinity stones?”_ She heard his voice echoing in her head.

“What are the six infinity stones?” She asked startling the men.

“How do you know about those?” Steve asked.

“Dr. Strange. He said I had absorbed some of the Six Infinity stones.” Izumi answered.

“I didn’t say anything. How did you know that?” Strange asked.

“Guys,” Bruce walked over, “She unknowingly taped into the powers from the mind stone.”

“Mind stone?” Izumi was so curious and confused as to what they were talking about.

“So, you’re saying she’s telepathic?” Steve asked.

“That and she might be Omnilngualism. Remember we wound up in Japan when we came too.” Bruce explained. “And here she is speaking English, switch probably isn’t your first language is it?” Izumi nodded her head in confirming his theory.

“Please can you explain what is going on?” Izumi asked. “What are the Six Infinity Stones?”

Dr. Strange sighed, “The Six Infinity Stones are stones of immense cosmic power that holding just one give you omnipotent abilities over the Stone’s domain.”

“Stone’s domain?” Izumi looked at him questioningly. What did he mean by that? Dr. Strange then held up his hand and Izumi watched in awe as the doctor used his quirk creating an illusion of six stones. So those must have been the Infinity Stones. 

“Each of the Six Infinity Stones is connected to a certain power. Space, Power, Reality, Mind, Time, and Soul. For instance, having the space stone grants you the ability to teleport just about anywhere. And you had tapped into the power you absorbed from the Mind Stone, which allows you to read minds.” Dr. Strange explained.

“Whoa. That’s cool!”

“Yes, it is cool, but,” Dr. Strange became very serious and stern, “Each of these stones should their power fall into the wrong hands can easily wipe out and entire planet.”

“So, you protect the stones from villains?” Izumi asked.

“Yes, we do.” Dr. Strange nodded. “From a certain villain in particular. His name is Thanos. He is an alien Titian who wants to use the stones to complete his mission.”

“And that mission?”

“To wipe out half of all life in the universe.”

Izumi looked horrified then asked, “If I had absorbed power from the stones will he confuse me for them?”

“You’re a smart girl for your age.” Dr. Strange chuckled. “But, unfortunately he will. Which is why we’re having Dr. Banner and a few other of our biggest brains construct a collar that will help keep Thanos from finding you.”

“But what about my quirk? Can I still be a hero?” She asked.

Steve looked at her and asked, “You want to be a hero?”

“Yes! It’s my dream to a Hero that someone can rely on like All Might.”

“And who is All Might?”

“He’s Japan Number 1 Hero!” She smiled.

“Well we’re going to need to talk with someone, but I’m pretty sure he’ll let us train you to be a hero.” Said Steve.

“Really? Yay!” Izumi cheered.

////

“So, you’re saying that the stones sent us to another world?” Fury asked as Dr. Strange explained what happened.

“I am. I’m not sure how or why, but I’m theorizing that the battle must have disputed the stones and they reacted. I can’t explain how only certain locations from our dimension where brought here, but the big issue right now is Miss Midoriya.” Said Dr. Strange.

“He’s right Fury.” Said Tony. “The little kid we woke up next to ended up absorbing the raw power of the Infinity Stones. And if _you know how_ is still around after that explosion then we all know he is undoubtably going to mistake her for the stones.”

“Or worst he could take her and shove her head full of his nonsense and turn her into his puppet.” Said Nebula with her arms crossed.

“And Miss Midoriya wants to be a hero. She told me about this hero named All Might. He’s Japan’s Number 1 Hero.” Steve added.

“SHIELD tapped into the worldwide web and began doing some research. Apparently 80% of the world’s population as something called a “quirk” which is another way of saying “superpower”.” Fury said. “There is a 20% referred to as “quirkless” meaning they’re like the normal people back home. Hill?”

“We also uncovered that to be a Hero you need a license. Its practically a profession in this world you need to a license or you get in trouble with the law.” Hill added reading over the data-pad in her hand. “There are serval schools allover the world that train the next generation of heroes. However, those said school are close lip about their schedules and similar topics.”

“Makes sense.” Said Clint. “I mean their training the next generation and with villains also being a part of everyday life I’d keep stuff like that private too.”

“Back to the other topic at hand, we need to train Miss Midoriya. She’s not going to last long back in her world with the power to nearly destroy it.” Said Dr. Strange.

“Well it’s a good thing that you’re still here. Train the kid until you believe she’s ready to go back to out into the world.” Fury ordered.

“And this is the part we start coming up with an education plan.” Said Tony.

“I agree with Tony.” Said Vision. “I believe that it would be necessary to have almost every Avenger have some kind of hand in her training. I believe that you, Tony, can handle her academic studies.”

“Well naturally I am a genius. I’ll whip an academic class program designed just for her once I figure out what level she’s at.” Tony said.

“That just leaves the rest of us.” Sighed Quill.

“Well it’s a good thing the stones threw Avengers Tower on the moon. Means we can train her without catching attention from Earth.” Said Sam.

“That is a good thing.” Bucky nodded.

“I’ve always wanted to live on the moon.” Said Peter Parker.

“I am Groot.”

“You already live in space Groot.” Said Rocket.


	3. Chapter two: A new life

Steve was walking down the hallway heading back to the infirmary after a talk with Tony and others about training Izumi. But there was one thing that Steve needed to before they began training her, which would be a little later given how young she was.

“Hello Mr. Rodgers.”

“Hey there Little Lady, how are you feeling?”

“Much better. My healing factor has been a huge help.”

“That’s great to hear. So, Miss Midoriya I have a question for you.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have any family?”

“…A mother and an uncle…but my mom she doesn’t want me. When the Quirk doctor said that I didn’t have a quirk she left me.”

“An you’re uncle?”

“I have no idea where he is, and I’m scared that he won’t want me either.”

“You can stay with me then.”

“Really?”

“If that’s okay with you.”

“So, I’m going to be “Rodgers” now?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.”

/////

Izumi was in lounge room at the top of the tower coloring a picture. She had been adopted by Steve Rodgers, a.k.a. Captain America a few months ago. She had been adjusting perfectly. She had become acquainted with meant of the Avengers already viewing most of them as her aunts and uncles.

“Hey there Little Lady.”

“Uncle Bucky!” She stood up and ran straight toward them. She jumped into his arms giving him a huge hug. He chuckled as he lifted her up.

“Having a good day?”

“Yep! How was the mission?”

“It was good.”

“Did you defeat villains?”

“Of course, I did. Say where’s your dad?”

“He’s training with Peter Parker in the HARM room.” She answered.

“And you’ve just been coloring here?”

“Yep. I was trying to draw Uncle Thor.” She said as he set her down and she showed him her artwork.

“It’s a good start. But his cape is a little longer than that.” Bucky said. He sat with her as she continued to draw and color.

“Bucky you’re back.” Said Sam walking over.

“Hey Sam. What’s the word?”

“Fury is still having us go undercover getting more and more detail about the world. So, far I hate this place.”

“Why?”

“Because those quirk users are such…There is a world I want to say but she’s here.” Sam said gesturing the obviously Izumi laying on the floor drawing peacefully. Bucky snorted amused. “But anyway, wasn’t like I came back empty handed.”

“That’s good.”

“Hi Uncle Sam.”

“Hey there Kiddo. What-ca drawing?” Sam knelt down.

“I drew Thor!” She said holding up the drawing.

“Well look at you being a little artist. Why don’t we go show him?”

“Sure!” She beamed. Sam picked her up and they went looking for the Prince of Thunder.

////

“Uncle Thor!” Izumi cheered seeing Prince of Thunder in the kitchen eating pop-tarts.

“Ha hello there little one.” Thor smiled as she ran over to him.

“I drew you!” She head showing him the drawing. Thor felt his heart hurt. Steve’s daughter was so sweet.

“I love it! I shall hang this in the halls of Valhalla!” He said picking her up and twirled her around. She squealed in delight by the twirl as he began parading her artwork around.

“Thor be careful you might drop her.” Warned Bucky.

“I would never!” Thor laughed.

“Alright then. We’ll leave her in your hands.” Said Sam. “Have fun you two.”

“We will!” They said leaving the kitchen.

Bucky looked at Sam and asked, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Relax Bucky, it’s not we’re leaving her with Tony.” Sam said.

“Good point.” Bucky snorted slightly. Izumi and Thor where about ten feet away from the kitchen when Izumi got an idea.

“Let’s go flying!” Izumi cheered.

“Yes, to Asgard!” Thor called his hammer. “Don’t tell your dad alright?”

“Right!” Izumi giggled.

////

Groot was sitting in the garden area behind the tower helping tend to the garden. He noticed Izumi sitting alone looking up at the Earth. He walked over to her. She must have been missing living on Earth.

“I am Groot.” Groot said handing her a flower he had created.

Izumi gasped. “Thank you Groot I love it.” She placed the flower in her hair.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah the Earth is really pretty.”

“I am Groot.”

“I miss my friend Kacchan. He had this quirk that took his sweat and he could make explosions in his hands. He could be a little violent, but he never hurt me.” Izumi explained. “I wonder what he’s doing…”

“I am Groot.”

“You really think so?”

“I am Groot.”

“I hope I get to see him again. Say want to play a game with me?”

“I am Groot. I am Groot?”

“It’s called “Superheroes”.” She answered.

“I am Groot?”

“Don’t worry it’s easy to play. I’ll show you.”

////

Steve was sitting in a crouched position with a blanket over his head.

Cupping his hands, he said, “Save me~!” The door opened and Izumi riding on Groot’s shoulder.

“Have no fear we have arrived!” Izumi said wearing a costume that looked like what Rocket wore as she rode Groot’s shoulder. Steve smiled watching Groot play a long with her. Little the did the three know that Tony, Sam, and Bucky where hiding and recording all of it.

“They’re too cute for their own good.” Said Tony.

“No argument there.” Said Sam. Bucky just nodded.

////

“Izumi, I have something for you.” Carol said during lunch later that day.

“What is it?” She asked looking at the box.

“Open it.” She smiled. Izumi opened the box and a cute orange tabby cat popped out.

“A kitty! What’s his name?”

“His name is Goose. And he is going to be your little partner for now on.” Carol said.

“I can keep him, really!? Thank you so much Auntie Carol.” She hugged the older blonde woman tightly. Steve would have wanted to wait a little more before giving Izumi a pet, but he wasn’t about to say anything seeing how happy Izumi was with Goose. The Guardians of the Galaxy freaked out and got ready to fight the moment they saw Goose.

“You gave her a Flerken!?” Rocket demanded as he stood on top of Groot.

“No this is a cat.” Izumi said. What was a Flerken?

“Kid that isn’t a cat.” Said Quill. “That’s a Flerken. Confusing I know but Flerkens look domesticated cats.”

“But what makes them so scary?” Izumi asked. “Goose won’t hurt you. Auntie Carol said that Goose was trained to only hurt bad people.”

“Carol?” Gamora asked.

“He is!” Carol said with a small laugh. “Don’t worry you guys be relax. Just don’t step on his tail.” Carol warned.

“Good to know.” Said Nebula.

“I am Groot.”

“No! Goose wouldn’t use you as stretching post. Right Goose?” Goose gave a meow in response.

“I’ll keeping a close eye on you Goose.” Rocket said as the Guardians clammed down. 

////

“Izumi? Izumi where are you?” Steve walked around the tower looking for his daughter. He walked by his room and noticed the door was opened. With a crocked brow he opened his door and smiled finding his daughter sleeping soundly in his shield with Goose sleeping next to her curled into a nice little ball. He walked over and knelt down. He woke Goose who jumped out of the shield as Steve picked her up. He carried her to her room and tucked her in for the night.

“Daddy…” She mumbled half asleep. “Stay…”

“Sure, thing little lady.” He smiled and they cuddled together with Goose in between them.

/////

The following day the Avengers where on the hunt for Steve and couldn’t find him. That was until Tony came across Izumi’s room. He peeked in and softly cooed at the sight of Steve sleeping soundly with Izumi curled at his side with Goose having moved to the corner of the bed. He pulled out his phone and took serval pictures before proceeding to send them to everyone in the tower. Steve was heavily teased about it for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter three: Training

“Who are you?” Izumi asked seeing a man she hadn’t seen before walk over to her.

“My name is Director Fury.” He introduced himself. 

“Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Fury. What are you a Director of?” She asked confused. Her dad hadn’t told her about a Director Fury.

“I’m the Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division a.k.a; SHIELD. Now I have a question for you.”

“Okay.”

“You said that you want to be a hero, right?”

“Yep!”

“If you really want to pursue that dream, we can make you a hero and so much more.”

“What’s more than a hero?”

“An Avenger.”

“An Avenger?”

“We are a group of heroes with no rules against not having a quirk.”

“R—Really?!”

“Yep. They are the group of heroes that will fight the battles the no one else will. So, what do you say kid, do you want to be an Avenger and protect the world?”

“Yes! I want to be an Avenger!”

////

That day truly had changed her life forever. She was trained to master her quirk, she appropriately named “Infinity” based off were it came from. The Avengers, a.k.a. her other aunts and uncles, helped with her training. Her life that the tower was a lot like this;

1)Breathing, stress, and anger exercises with Uncle Bruce.

Izumi sat in the garden with Bruce in a meditative position. They boy had headphones on that was filled their hears with the most annoying sounds. Izumi felt her powers begin to activate from the annoyance she was feeling.

_Drown them out Izumi._

She took a deep breathe soothing the powers. Bruce opened and eye looking at the younger girl seeing her keeping control over her powers as the sounds continued to annoy her. 

2)Psychical endurance training with Uncle Bucky and Dad.

Sam was doing his early morning jog through the capital of Wakanda. This was this first time actually being able to explore Wakanda given how big and sometimes crowd the city could get. 

“On your left!” Izumi said as she ran past Sam.

“Really? I’m getting out run by a seven-year-old?” Sam demanded annoyed speeding up to caught up with her.

“On your left.” Said Steve zipping past.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Sam sighed coming to a stop. “I’m done…” Bucky watched laughing as Sam walked over taking a bottle of water and sat down.

“Like father like daughter.” Bucky mused.

“No shit Sherlock.” Sam muttered. “She’s only seven years old and she’s already out running a full-grown adult.”

“Well she started when she was four and a half.” Buck shrugged. “The Little Lady is determined.”

“Yep. Watch by the time she turns ten she’ll be the most powerful Avenger.” Sam stated with Bucky nodding in agreement.

3)Academic studies with Uncle Tony and Big brother Peter.

Today was fairly easy. Simple essay learning accompanied by fractions. Peter had been a big help with her math giving her a better method to use for difficult problems.

“What are you making Peter?” Izumi asked seeing Peter doing something with the lab equipment.

“I’m making more web fluid.” He stated.

“So, you don’t make the webs like the spiders do?”

“No, it be a whole lot easier if I could but no.” He said continuing to make the web fluid. Izumi watched him carefully.

“You both better have finished your classwork.” Tony called from down the hall.

“We did!” They said before going back to the web fluid. Tony walked in and smiled seeing them huddled around the lab equipment that Peter was using. Such smart and curious little minds.

“Hey Zu-Zu can you hand me that beaker?”

“Sure, thing Petey.” She said handing him the beaker.

4)Analytical learning with Vision.

Izumi was sitting next to Vision who was working away on the computer while Izumi was writing something down in her notebook while watching something on a holo-screen in front of her. It was serval videos of the Avengers fighting and training. Vision wanted her to watch the videos and analyze them given she already possessed a high analytical skill.

“Uncle Tony’s nano-iron man suit is adaptable to the situation but can…” Izumi began muttering as she thought about the training video of Tony testing out the nano-iron man suit. She kept muttered as wrote something down. “Uncle Bucky’s arm is incredibly strong, and is easy to readjust but can be temporarily disabled should something get stuck it…”

“What is she muttering about?” Asked Uncle Scott.

“I’m having her go over our training videos and previous fights.” Vision said.

“Oh.”

“She’s been able to find weaknesses and notice other things about the Avengers fighting styles.” He explained.

“She’s a better analyzer than you.” Uncle Scott snorted a small laugh.

5)Combat training with Aunties Hope, Natasha, Gamora, Nebula and Uncle T’Challa.

The Holographic augmented reality machine room or better known through the tower as the HARM room was the place where the Avengers spent their time honing their skills. Right now, it was Izumi verse the best combat specialist of the Avengers; Uncle T’Challa, Aunt Hope, Aunt Natasha, Aunt Nebula, and finally Aunt Gamora. Hope threw a punch which Izumi was able to grab. She hit Hope in the arm belonging to the fist she was holding. She then flipped Hope face first onto the ground. Hope shot herself back up and swung her leg as Izumi leaned backward dodging then doing a back flip getting away. Izumi jumped twirling and landing behind Gamora who took the chance to strike. She dropped to the floor kicking Gamora’s legs. Gamora easily caught herself in mid-air and lunged. Izumi blocked the fake weapons that Gamora was using as Nebula came in for a surprise attack. Izumi pushed off Gamora and quickly spun off one foot swinging a leg into the air smacking Nebula a few feet back. Doing a back-flip Izumi grabbed Gamora by the neck with her legs and did another flip throwing the Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy to the ground as Nebula threw a punch which was just barely blocked. Gamora got back up on her feet and swung the fake sword. Throwing Nebula into Gamora, she rolled out of the way as Natasha attacked. Izumi quickly dodged her fists and did an upper cut making the assassin stumble a little. Uncle T’Challa appeared out of nowhere. Izumi barely dodged by leaning backward a little then jumped kicking him in the face. T’Challa caught himself and blocked her incoming first. He threw her over his shoulder. She caught herself and spun on her hands kicking him off his feet.

Laying on his back groaning a little T’Challa said, “You’re getting stronger.”

“Well I am learning from the best of the best.” Izumi told him as she helped him up.

“Think we’re training her a little too well?” Hope whispered over to Natasha.

“Well if it keeps her alive and out of _you know who_ ’s reach then, no we aren’t training her enough.” Natasha answered.

6)Mastering Infinity with Uncle Strange and Auntie Wanda

Uncle Strange had been placing small tests on Izumi to figure out exactly what she could and couldn’t do. They also learned that depending on what power from which stone she was using the gem embedded into her forehead would glow with the corresponding color. For example, when the gem glew purple she was using the Power Stone. Uncle Strange quickly concluded that Izumi when using the cosmic power of the Power Stone had the destructive force of ten Hulks. 

“Ready Izumi?” Asked Uncle Strange.

“Yes.”

“Alright tap into the Mind Stone. Wanda get ready.”

“Right.” Wanda began powering up as the gem embedded into Izumi’s forehead glew yellow. Wanda threw an attack which Izumi stopped. She took the attack and sent it the other direction beside her. Wanda went to attack again but Izumi held her still then pushed her back. Strange casted a fire spell and Izumi spun around manipulating the fire to move her before she sent it right back at him. Psychokinesis which was given to her by the cosmic power of the Mind Stone. It allowed her to manipulate the elements even electricity and magnetism. Strange easily dispelled the fire that was sent back at him as Wanda threw clumps of rocks at her. The gem on Izumi’s forehead changed to purple and she punched the rocks transforming them into dust. Her first there lit with the purple energy of the power stone as Strange made rock spikes rise out of the ground. The gem then glew green and time around Izumi stopped. She slid down the rock spires before resuming time. The gen turned red and rock spires changed into a gunk the gem changed back to yellow and she controlled the gunk sending it in javelin like shapes toward Strange and Wanda. The two managed to either block or dodge them.

“Not bad Izumi.” Wanda said.

“Uncle Vision suggested that when I fight with the skills, I’ve been given I need to think strategically.” Izumi explained.

“And that is a perfect suggestion.” Strange noted. Strange opened a portal with water gushing out. Izumi first teleported a few feet back tapped into the mind stone controlling the water and making them take shape into a hydra looking dragon. Strange and Wanda looked at one another smirking before continuing with the training. Wanda easily defeated the water hydra as something amazing happened. Strange had thrown a powerful spell at Izumi who dodged by flying. The two looked at Izumi in awe seeing that the younger girl had grown wings. They were a gray based silhouette with streams of cosmic energy moving throw them like electricity through a circuit board.

“Whoa!” Izumi fell forward not being able to keep the wings. Wanda caught her and helped her down to the ground.

“What that’s new.” Said Strange.

“What even was that?” Izumi asked.

“It looks like you hardness the access energy you where emitting and formed them into wings.” Strange explained. “Let’s try doing that again.”

“Okay…”

7)Flight lessons with Auntie Carol, Uncle Sam, and sometimes Uncle Thor.

After learning how to summon her wings, Aunt Carol and Uncle Sam became her flight instructors. Sometimes Uncle Thor would join them.

“Ready kiddo?” Asked Sam.

“Ready!” She beamed with her wings ready to go. Carol held her hands as Izumi focused on flapping her wings. Once she was up in the air Sam took her flying around the exterior of the tower with Carol following close behind. Her wings tumbled a little, but she managed to stay in the air. They then flew away from the tower and around the grounds that where protected by an oxygen shield that Tony had created around the tower which had been placed in one of the largest craters on the moon.

“You’re going good Izumi.” Said Carol flying next to her. Izumi’s wings where huge about the same wingspan as Condor.

“Thanks. I’ll admit it’s a little scary but I’m doing it.”

“Yeah flying is always scary.” Said Sam.

8)Aiming practice with Uncle Clint

It was during one of her flight lessons that Izumi discovered that she could control the feathers of her wings. Uncle Quill had said at her feathers reminded her of his father figure Yandu’s needle. And since the feathers exploded on impact, Clint had to step up and teach her how to aim since he was the best shot, they had.

“Okay Izumi take it nice and slow focus on your targets.” Clint ordered. She nodded flaring her wings. Feathers emerged from the condor size wings and where shot down toward their targets. Small controlled explosions dotted the range as Clint watched very carefully. The next wave of targets appeared, and Izumi summoned another round of feathers. She made them zip around making cuts in the targets before they exploded.

“How as that?” Izumi asked.

“That was amazing Izumi.” Clint smiled. “Now let’s see how you do with moving targets.” Clint used the holo-counsel next to him activating the moving targets.

And that has been her life since she had been adopted and began her training. The Avengers where like her family and she loved them. She had learned so much and was still learning as the decision came to her to head down to Earth and be reintroduced into her old society where having a quirk dictated everything.


	5. Chapter four: Ceremony and the mission

She wore her “hero-costume” which was an Advanced Tech Suit that Uncle Tony made with help from Uncle Rocket, Uncle Bruce, and Aunt Shuri to help with take some of the pressure off the collar. The Advanced Tech Suit had the symbol for Infinity on her shoulders and crossed her chest. It was also made with nano-tech which made it easier to take on and off.

“You’ve been training our whole life for this Izumi. You can do this.” She told the person looking back at her in the mirror.

“ _Meow_.” Goose startled her from his place on the bed. He looked at her with confident eyes.

“Thanks Goose.” She smiled. With one finally look, Izumi walked out of her room and down the hall with Goose in tow. She was heading toward the garden behind the tower. Tony thought that it would nice to have a “Avengers Ceremony” to welcome the new blood. They all thought he just wanted and excuse to throw a party, but the more they thought about it the more everyone else liked the idea. Given how big and diverse the Avengers were maybe they should hold some kind of initiation ceremony. That was when Tony got really creative. In the garden he had a waterfall and large water bank built with a metal pathway leading to a large metal circle in the center of the water bank. Just a few feet between the waterfall and the metal peninsula as the symbol of the Avengers.

“There she is the woman of the hour.” Said Clint as Izumi entered the garden. Everyone was in their hero suits, Bruce was even willing to let Hulk out for this, stood on either side of her. Each of them had proud smile of their face an Izumi walked passed them with her head held high. She walked over to the metal peninsula where Director Fury stood with her dad and Uncle Tony standing on either side of him. Her dad looked so proud of her. It made her smile as she got closer.

“It’s been a long road Miss Rodgers.” Fury said.

“That is has Director Fury. But not like anyone here would change it for the world.” Izumi said.

Fury chuckled, “Indeed. Now are you ready to embark on the next chapter of your life?”

“I am sir.”

“Good.” Fury said then cleared his throat and said, “The Avengers started as an idea. To bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. See if they could come together when we needed them the most and fight the battles we never could. Today you stand here before us not as Izumi Rodgers,” He handed her the official Avengers ID card, “but as Infinity Girl, the Most Powerful Avenger.” Hulk gave a mighty roar as the other Avengers erupted into cheers and whistles as they clapped.

“Welcome to the fold Green Bean.” Tony said as he patted her on the shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you.” Steve said as she hugged him. He hugged back before letting her go and get compliment by the other Avengers. Groot picked her up and bounced her up and down a few times. 

“Quill turn on the music it’s party time!” Tony cheered.

“You got it Stark!” Quill ran back to the tower to get the music set up as everyone followed behind shortly after Groot set Izumi down.

/////

Izumi had been called into Fury’s office on the Helicarrier back on Earth two days following her becoming an official member of the Avengers. Entering the office of the Director of SHIELD Izumi stood before his desk like a solider Goose, who followed her just about anywhere, sat beside her.

“Infinity Girl.”

“Director.”

“I have a mission for you. A fairly easy one.” Fury said. “You don’t even have to consider it a mission as we’re sending you back to Japan.”

“For what?”

“Well we need to get you reintegrated with society after being locked up in Avengers Tower.” Fury said.

“I wouldn’t say that I was looked up. There as a few times I went to Wakanda, Director.”

“Even so you still spent most of your life in the tower.” Fury restored. “And with you being the first of a new generation of Avengers, SHIELD and the Avengers have deiced that for the next generation we’re going to take a few things out the world’s playbook.”

“It doesn’t take a mind reader to know you’re asking me to infiltrate one of the hero courses.” Izumi said.

“So, do you accept.”

“I do, but I have concerns given my situation with my powers.” She said.

“Your dad had the same concerns when I brought the mission to his attention. I’ve already worked out a solution for the time being.” He said. “We’re in the mists of setting up a secure location for you to visit once every other weekend. It will be a plain looking building that no one will bat an eye when they see it. It will be filled of SHIELD agents along with Bruce, Tony, and Rocket visiting on the days they come and check in on your collar and suit. Also, that will the place you drop off the information you have retrieved.”

“I understand sir.”

“We’ve also taken the liberty of setting up your cover at home in case anyone asks.” He handed her a file. “Memorize it.”

“I will sir. I won’t let you down.” She said.

“Good now get going.” He said. She gave a small nod leaving him alone in his office. 

**_ To be continued in Book 2: UA  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I have actually finished a story. Feels great. PS. I had this story already written up I've been doing some editing you know like grammar and that stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading everything so far.


End file.
